i love you
by rawrrr.3
Summary: So this is my very first fic on here&hope you enjoy it : Zeke/Ginger. Ginger finally tells Zeke about what she really feels towards him. yeah i don't own anything.


I love you so much than I really should. I told you how I really felt about you, don't you remember that day? Because I sure as hell did and I remember what you said to me, you thought it was wrong and disgusting and you were right. That day I had regretted telling you what really went on in my mind, what I really thought about you. I can't live with myself because really you're my older brother, Zeke and I couldn't live without you by my side. That day had ruined what we had.

"Ging," you whisper out in the darkness of the room. "Ginger" you say my name again but this time a lot louder. I shift in my bed, I couldn't see you, it was too dark. I hear the sound of your footsteps, they get closer and closer to me. Every step you made, made my heart beat faster. You finally made it to the edge of my bed.

"Are you up, Ging?" you ask me. I nod my head, but realized that you probably couldn't see me.

"Yes." I whisper, I felt the edge of the bed move. You crawled your way to me and let your body drop. I could feel your body slightly pressed to my back, which felt so amazing. I missed having to touch you whenever we hugged. It made me feel so alive.

"I'm sorry," you say, moving around a little trying to get into a comfortable position. "I didn't know what to say. I didn't mean to hurt you at all. Do you forgive me?"

I didn't hesitate, "of course I do." I reply, moving onto my other side so I'm facing you.

"I love you, Ging. I always will," my chest tightens and I smiled big. I thought I would never hear those words again. I thought you hated me for what I did but I guess I was wrong.

"I love you, too Z."

~flashback~

Zeke was getting tried of his little sister always pulling pranks on him and calling him names, so this was his chance to get her back. Ginger wasn't home so this was good news to both of the boys. Zeke and Luther were in her room preparing their prank they were going to do to her.

"I'm home!" Ginger's voice calls out a few minutes later, which scares Zeke and Luther, they both quickly ran out of her room and grabbed some magazines and started pretending to read them.

"What's going on here?" she asked them when she came upstairs, glaring at them. The two boys were leaning up against the wall, with magazines in their hands, they both looked up.

"Nothing just reading magazines," Zeke answered causally. Ginger rolled her blue eyes at them, she turned around and started walking towards her bedroom door. Zeke elbows Luther, trying to get his attention. Ginger turns the doorknob and BAM! A big yellow sponge came right towards Ginger's face, her face covered in this white liquidy-substance.  
>"OH YEAH!" Luther screams out, Zeke has this big grin on his face, satisfied with his accomplishment. The two teens do their 'slow-butter'. Ginger turns around, facing them, wiping the liquid off her eyes.<p>

"You call that a prank?"

"Well actually I call it a fair-well gift," Zeke says with a smile.

"Wait, what?" she asked with confusion written all over her face. Ginger's heart just sank to the pit of her stomach, she felt the tears in her eyes and her nose started to tingle a bit. Was this really happening?

"You heard me. I'm moving out!" Zeke states smiling big, loving the fact that he doesn't have to be bothered by Ginger anymore because she gets him so annoyed sometimes. Zeke was glad to be leaving this house. Then the two boys walked away.

~~~  
>"Zeke?" Ginger said, knocking on his bedroom door, but didn't get an answer from him so she pushed open his door. Her eyes scan his room; all of Zeke's things were already in boxes, just waiting to go, probably far far away from here. This broke her heart so much, she couldn't take this. She has to tell him what's on her mind before he's gone, before she loses all her chances with him. Ever.<p>

"So you're really moving out? Huh?" Ginger asks, folding her arms over her chest. Zeke's back is turned, facing all the boxes, he's putting his clothes in a box.

"Oh, hell yes," Zeke says. "Can't wait to get the hell out of this place. And I don't have to see you!" She takes in a deep breath, the tears are coming back again.

"Do you really hate me that much?" she asks. Zeke turns around, holding onto the box, he doesn't bother to look at her.

He shakes his head, "of course not, your my little sis, but you do piss me off. A lot, which I hate you for." he says, walking towards the door, but Ginger's in his way.

"Move," he states. "This box is heavy!' Zeke exclaims.

"I need to talk to you tho," she says, completely ignoring him.

"Well... I'm kinda busy you know?" he says, getting pissed, he pushes her out of his way. Ginger followed him, down the hall, down the stairs, and once he lands at the bottom of the stairs Ginger blurts out "I love you."

Zeke freezes in his tracks, he doesn't look back. Did he hear that right? I mean in all his life he never heard those words leave Ginger's mouth. So why now? But whatever.

"umm..." Zeke doesn't know what to say. Zeke loves her, but he didn't want to have to say it. Those three little words felt weird to say.

"I mean I really _really_ do love you, Z." Ginger says, trying to explain herself, but is having a hard time when Zeke's not looking at her. Zeke finally turns around, his eyes are narrowed, he's confused.

"Like I'm...I-I-in love ... with you." she says softly, staring up into Zeke's blue eyes. His eyes widen and the box he was holding onto fell to the floor. The belongings inside falling out onto the floor at Zeke's feet, Zeke had on the 'what the fuck!' look on his face.

"What!"

"I-I needed to tell you ...this before you left, Zeke," her voice quiet and her eyes focusing on the ground. "I just... wanted to-to know if... you felt the same..."  
>"What?" Zeke repeated again loudly because he really didn't know what the hell to say. This was so wrong. You can't love someone that you're related to like that. It's wrong, very very <em>very<em> wrong!

"Ew! Are you fucking kidding me? Ging, that's so fucking ew! That's fuckin' disgusting!" Zeke explains. "I could NEVER ever love you like that! I don't even want to think about being with you... errr it's wrong, so wrong in so many levels!" Zeke walks out the front door and mumbling to himself, "what the hell is wrong with her!"

He tries forgetting about everything, he doesn't want to think about anything right now, shaking his head. He felt like throwing up just thinking about that. _Ginger in love? ... In love with... Me!_

Ginger's standing there, tears streaking down her checks. What has she done?

~end~

You move closer to me. I can feel your hot breath against my face and it makes me shiver. I wasn't thinking straight, "Is it okay if I kiss you?" I whisper out. Fuck did I really just say that? I hear you take in a sharp in take of air.

"I guess so?" you say slowly, which brings a smile to my face. I move my head closer to yours and I press my lips to you.

"Ow!" you say ,"okay that was not my lips." you chuckle. "That was my eye." I blush.

"I'm sorry," I laugh. "I can't really see." I whisper.

"It's alright." I feel your fingers brush over my nose than down to my lips, "okay." Your fingers underneath my chin and you lift my head up a little bit. You pull me closer to your face.

"Okay. Now. Kiss me," you say and I smile again, pressing my lips upon yours. It wasn't long or very passionate, just a quick peck on the lips than I pulled away.

"You called that a kiss?" you questioned me. You crash your lips to mine. I close my eyes and my heart's beating faster. You kept kissing me, your lips moving perfectly against mine. Soon we pull away, gasping for air and you wrap me up in your arms. Then it's quiet for a few minutes, before I break the silence, "I love you."

"I love you, too Ging."

Then there's silence again but this time you had to break it.

"If you loved me, what's with the whole hating me shit? And acting like you don't care."

"Well. . . I I just guess. . . I didn't want you knowing about my true feelings. . . For you. I didn't mean to act like I didn't care about you because I did. A lot. I mean I do." I say, "I'm sorry."

You kiss me again. "Don't be." I nod my head slightly.

I yawn out, my eyes becoming droopy.

"Night, sis," you whisper, hugging me tightly, kissing my forehead and I daft to sleep.

~morning~

I woke up before you, you looked so peaceful and beautiful in your sleep. I smile to myself, thinking about what had happened last night, about our first kiss. It was so amazing.

I watch as you move around in my bed, your hair falling into your closed eyes. I reach up my fingers brush your brown hair away, and then your eyes open up. A smile takes over my face and it brings you a smile, too. I love seeing you smile.

"Good morning!" I say brightly.

"Mornin'," you reply, leaning in and kissing me. I kiss you back.

"Can I ask you something?" you ask me, moving onto your side, your elbow on the bed, plotting your cheek on the palm of your hand, to hold up your weight.

"Sure." You stare down at me, grinning.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

"Um. . . No," my hand's resting on your chest, fingers playing around with your wife-beater, that you look so hot in.

"What?" you say confused, your eyes narrowing. "But. . . But I I thought yoo-"

"I don't just wanna go on 'one' date, I wanna go on tons of dates with you," I interrupt you. Your hand's soon on top of mine, holding to it tight, bringing it up to your face and you kiss the palm of my hand.

"Well good than. You seriously had me going there for a sec." you chuckle. You hum out, "well I think we had a enough lovey dovey shit goin' on for now. It's breakfast time!" You take in a nice deep breath, "race ya downstairs, butt-muncher!" you shot up like a lightening bolt and straight out the door. You screaming out, "LAST ONE DOWN HAS TO MAKE BREAKFAST!" I shake my head and smile to myself, thinking how much telling you how I felt changed my world completely.


End file.
